The Golden Touch or the Modern Midas
by The Heart of Stone
Summary: Byakuya is a multi-billionaire, and an expert at making profit. They call him the golden touch, for anything he lays his hands on turns to gold. But what if his touch goes a little too far? (Originally posted on the Danganronpa amino for a fairy tail AU contest)


They called him the golden touch, for he had a way of taking anything he could find and making a profit off of it. Seemingly, he could find a way to turn anything into gold. Everyone knew about him. His cruel and shrewd demeanor, as well as his immense power, enthralled the minds of everyone who he came into contact with. Every woman daydreamed about becoming his wealthy wife; all believing they would be the one to soften his stone-cold heart. Men all wanted to be him, and grew more and more jealous as his net worth continued to grow. People couldn't understand how it was possible that someone so heartless could be so successful. Many people even equated him to a god. He had all the power, influence, and attention.

However, there were very few people who really knew Byakuya Togami, and there was only one person who ever put up with him for long. There was only one person who he could truly call a friend. And yet Byakuya even managed to turn that into profit.

* * *

Byakuya was in his office when he got the call. Now this wasn't his work phone, as he left his secretary to care for business matters, and she would only redirect calls back to him if they were of utmost importance. No, this was his private phone, a number very few people had, and most of those people had stopped calling years ago. Byakuya looked at the phone and, upon seeing the caller ID, he gave a great sigh and accepted the call.

"What do you want?"

"Hi Byakuya. Is it a bad time?"

"No. Just hurry up and talk."

"I was just wondering if we could meet somewhere–in person. I know how busy you are, but I really want to talk with you about some things and–"

"When and where? I'll tell you if I can fit it into my schedule."

"Are you free at all this afternoon?"

"Up until 3."

"Well can you meet at that new restaurant just down the block from you? It isn't too far out of your way, right? I'll even pay!."

"Makoto, you know how expensive that place is right? You don't have the money. I'll pay for lunch."

"Are you sure? It's just that I'm the one pulling you out of your busy day…"

"Just show up in half an hour, and stop arguing." Byakuya abruptly ended the call, and started to rub his temple. "Why I put up with that fool I'll never know."

* * *

A half hour later, Byakuya was sitting at a table in the back of Chez d'Espoir, the new restaurant down the street from his office. He impatiently looked down at his watch, then back at the door, and then took a sip of his coffee. He repeated this process for several minutes before Makoto Naegi walked through the door.

Makoto was a short boy, with a childish face and disheveled brown hair. There was really nothing very remarkable about his appearance, other than his diminutive stature and the one lock of hair that always seemed to poke out from the top of his head like an antenna. Honestly, had Byakuya not met Makoto at Hope's Peak Academy, their alma mater, Byakuya would have never even associated with someone so… _common._

"Sorry I'm a bit late. I had to catch a train, and I missed the first one so…" He laughed a little at his own expense, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Byakuya nodded. "It's fine. I've come to expect that kind of behavior coming from you." He took another sip of his coffee. "So?"

"Right!" Makoto said. He quickly sat down, his enthusiasm evident. "There's something I've wanted to talk with you about for a while."

Byakuya looked at him impatiently. "Well then, say it."

Makoto nodded. "Recently, I was looking up what all our old classmates were doing, and I noticed that very few are doing as much as I know they could be. You, Kiri, Hina, Taka, Sakura, and a few others have been doing some great things, but some of the others... they just don't seem to be living up to their full potential. I don't mean that in a bad way though!" He shook his head quickly. "Really, we've all been doing well after Hope's Peak. But in the end, we seem a little… disorganized. I've noticed so many things that we could have helped with, but for one reason or another, we couldn't."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "I fail to see how this concerns me."

"I was getting to that. You see, I had this idea…" Makoto gulped. "I know it seems a little far fetched, but just hear me out."

"So, let me get this straight. You want to create a foundation for old Hope's Peak alumni."

Makoto nodded. "Yeah. It would kinda be like a club. We would look for issues in the world, and if we had someone with the right talent, we could call them up, and see if they'd be willing to help. Like, for example, if there was an outbreak of a disease somewhere, we could try and get people like Mikan Tsumiki to the center and see if she could help. I don't know if you remember her, but she was the Ultimate Nurse, and she was in the class ahead of ours…"

"I know who she is, Makoto. She is currently at the forefront of several medicinal breakthroughs. It is my job to keep track of influential people, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I was just making sure…" Makoto said awkwardly. "But anyway, I just wanted to know if this is something you'd help me support."

Byakuya put down his coffee cup. "And by help, I suppose you mean 'offer financial support.' Am I correct in this assumption?"

Makoto gave a slight nod. "Yes, and also if you'd be willing to help me organize a class reunion. I want to talk to all our old classmates and see if they're on board as well."

Byakuya looked at Makoto for a minute. He was the one person Byakuya had never completely figured out. The boy was so full of hope for the future, and had a determination to help others that was unrivaled by anyone Byakuya had ever met. He had no idea how Makoto could be so idealistic, or where his endless stream of optimism originated, but he knew better than to doubt it. Even if Byakuya didn't help Makoto, he'd surely find some way of getting this crazy plan off the ground.

"So, what do you need from me?"

* * *

A month later, the reunion was planned, everyone from class seventy-eight had RSVPed. All Byakuya needed to do was try and keep the whole thing secret from the media, as Makoto had requested. But that was easier said than done.

The media loved Byakuya. His cold exterior and great talents always drew a crowd. And keeping anything he did secret was difficult, to say the least. He had grown to like the attention. He had all the privacy he needed back in his penthouse, and other than that, he saw no problem with people knowing everything he did. The cameras and microphones all soothed him, in a strange way. He knew that no publicity was bad publicity, and he was actually very grateful to the paparazzi for keeping him in the public eye. Writing stories about him made them money, and raised his exposure, ultimately making him more money.

If there was one thing Byakuya Togami knew how to do, it was make money. He was a natural at it. Before most of his classmates had even gotten their first job, Byakuya had already amassed a small fortune of several billion dollars, all made from his own efforts. He really could turn any situation into profit, no matter what other costs therewere.

He smiled and looked down at the plans on his desk. Makoto needed money for his plan, this much was certain. But Byakuya wasn't necessarily the most charitable person. Sure, the Togami Group had its hands in several philanthropic ventures, but these were mostly to garner positive media attention and public support. Currently, with how secretive Makoto was being, Byakuya stood to lose money by funding his project.

Then it dawned on him. As long as he got Makoto the funding for his little pet project, who would care where he got it from? All he needed to do is make a few calls, and suddenly the whole thing would be payed for. It would even give him more recognition if he was seen actively participating in the party. Honestly, this plan was just beneficial for everyone. Maybe it wasn't exactly what Makoto had wanted, but it was just the best way to manage any business. He'd have to understand that eventually.

After all, Byakuya had the magic touch. Anything he laid his hands on _always_ turned to gold.

* * *

Byakuya walked into his class reunion that night, his absolute best suit cleaned and pressed to perfection. He made sure to spare no expense tonight. After all, if you don't put in the effort, you don't reap the rewards, and the money wasn't coming out of _his_ pocket.

Byakuya smirked when he saw Makoto's enthusiastic face from across the room. As always, Makoto's optimistic smile had a way of calming everyone around him. He was currently surrounded by old classmates. Everyone from Mondo Oowada, the infamous biker gang leader, to Sayaka Maizono, the world-renowned pop sensation, seemed to want to talk to him. He was too engaged in their conversation to notice that Byakuya was even there.

However, there was one person who immediately noticed his presence.

"Master! You're here!" He heard the dreaded voice behind him. He walked on, pretending not to notice, hoping that somehow, someway, she'd be intercepted before she reached him.

Luck was not on his side however, as Byakuya soon heard the clicking of her heels behind him. "M-master… It's been a long time..."

He glared back at her. "Has it now? I hadn't even noticed. Honestly I hadn't thought at all about you." He just hoped she'd go away. He didn't like letting anyone else know it, but Toko was the only person who genuinely scared him. She was a stalker. A foul, disgusting stalker, who never gave up no matter what he said to push her away. She was the only one who could actually unsettle him.

He pretty much figured that, at this point, the only way to keep her away from him was to lock her in prison. The last time the two had met, he had even considered sending a private detective after her hoping to get some damning evidence that could send her to jail, but Makoto had insisted that she was harmless. So, Byakuya was stuck with the demented stalker.

She smiled creepily and held her hands up to her inflamed cheeks, staring off at the ceiling. Byakuya got the distinct impression that he did not want to know what the girl was imagining. "That's my Master for you. Oh how I missed you!"

Byakuya huffed, turned his back, and walked away quickly, hoping to find someone else to talk to. Toko wasn't always fond of the others, and would often avoid conversations with them. If he could just find someone…

"Byakuya! There you are!" Makoto called out.

Byakuya subtly sighed. Makoto sometimes had the best timing. "Hello Makoto. I trust that everything meets your expectations?"

Makoto nodded. "Yes! Thank you so much. It's great to get everyone together again. I can't believe they were all able to come!"

Byakuya couldn't stop the thin smile from inching its way onto his lips. "I'm glad that this is all to your satisfaction. But the success of tonight still depends on you. I hope that you can live up to the lofty expectations you set for yourself."

Makoto nodded. "I'll do my best."

Byakuya had to admit that he was impressed by Makoto. When they had first met, Makoto had seemed shy and plain, never someone who would try and unite some of the most powerful people in the country together for a common good. However, in Byakuya's mind, Makoto was a little too idealistic. He didn't see the big picture. That's why Byakuya had to take matters into his own hands.

The rest of the night went on without incident. Byakuya did his best to avoid Toko, and the rest of the class seemed to be enjoying themselves.

That is, until the time for Makoto's speech arrived.

Makoto got up onto the stage. "Hello. Everyone? Can I have your attention?" The room didn't quiet at first, until finally Byakuya started tapping his glass with his spoon, mildly annoyed by his classmate's raucous behavior. Everyone started to quiet down, leading Makoto to clear his throat and begin his speech, his shaky voice betraying his nerves.

"Hey guys. It's been good to see you all again. I can't tell you how much I miss our time together as classmates. It seems so long ago now, but I'm glad we can still all come together like this. I'm glad to see our friendship hasn't faded over the years." Everyone let out slight murmurs of agreement, and Makoto smiled wider, his nerves starting to fade. "Well, now that I have everyone's attention, I want to get down to why I really decided to hold this reunion tonight–"

Suddenly, the roar of several hundred voices rose from outside the front door of the event hall. Byakuya looked down at his watch. What were those idiots doing? It wasn't time yet…

Soon, the doors burst open, the security unable to keep the masses at bay. Hundreds of paparazzi stormed in, taking pictures of the famous attendees, and baraging them with questions. Everyone was frantic– some tried to find the best route for escape, some were cornered by the reporters… It was a madhouse.

Makoto seemed most shocked by the hoards of reporters, and soon, most swarmed around him like ravenous dogs competing for the juiciest piece of meat.

"Mr. Naegi, is it true that you organized this reunion?"

"How many Hope's Peak students do you plan on contacting for your new foundation?"

"How did you come up with this idea?"

"Makoto, can we please get a statement on your exact plans for the future of your new foundation?"

"H-how did you…" He turned to look at Byakuya, who was himself surrounded by reporters. A wave of realization hit Makoto, and just as soon as it had arrived, it departed, leaving nothing but fury on Makoto's normally sweet face.

Byakuya had known that Makoto wouldn't like it. He had known that his friend wanted privacy. But Byakuya knew that the best way to gain support was with the press. He knew that this was the best way for Makoto's foundation to gain recognition, which in turn would lead to the funds he needed. But looking at Makoto's face, Byakuya could only hope that his friend would come to see that as well.

* * *

"How could you! I specifically asked you to keep this private!" Makoto yelled furiously.

The two had finally escaped the paparazzi frenzy and made it back to Byakuya's penthouse apartment, where Makoto had immediately began to crucify his old friend.

Byakuya shrugged. "You said you wanted funding."

"And what does that have to do with anything!?"

"I've been in business much longer than you have. I know what I'm doing. I know how to make profits. And the press is always a useful tool to achieve that." Byakuya crossed his arms. "Honestly I don't understand why you're so angry. I mean clearly I've done you a favor. Now your little plan will be all anyone's talking about, and based on their typical reactions to press about Hope's Peak, I have a feeling that they'll all be willing to put their undying support behind this cause."

"A _favor!?_ You call what you did _a favor_!? How could you!? I trusted you! I wasn't ready to go public! I told you that!"

Byakuya shook his head. "You're just blind to the big picture. Going public is the only way to make enough money to–"

"It was never about the money! It was about helping people! And I was not ready to tell people about this yet! I wanted to wait until I had more support and a better plan! Now the entire public expects me to come to them with this great, fully-realized plan for a foundation I've only just started to even think about! Do you realize the pressure this puts on me? Now I'll have to rush through my plans, and hope that everything turns out well enough to satisfy the groups of people that are counting on me now! Is that what you wanted?"

Byakuya glared down at Makoto. "You think I'm that stupid? Of course I know that you're plans are incomplete. But now all sorts of Hope's Peak alumni will come to help you figure it out."

"Don't even pretend that's what you had in mind. Admit it. You just wanted to show that you, the great Byakuya Togami, is a part of an initiative that will combine all the talents of past Hope's Peak students. You just wanted to hog this attention for yourself, didn't you? You always tell me that press is the best way to bring profits." Makoto clenched his fists. "I'll bet they even paid you for the information."

"How else did you think that party was paid for? I can't exactly extract enough funds from my company to finance that kind of party without raising any suspicion. Flying in some of our classmates wasn't exactly cheap either."

"Unbelievable." Makoto turned around, unable to even look Byakuya in the face. "You are so selfish. You couldn't even pay out of your own pocket as a favor to a friend, after you _promised_ you would give them the money they needed. If you didn't want to help me you should have just refused!" Makoto's words hung in the air as the room drifted into uncomfortable silence.

"Just tell me one more thing." Makoto said, turning his head slightly back to his once-friend. "Did you really think I wouldn't care about all this, or did you think I was too stupid to figure out _you_ leaked the information?"

Byakuya turned his eyes to the nearby window, uncomfortable looking at Makoto's fiery gaze. "If those idiots would have done their jobs correctly, You'd never have known." He sighed and closed his eyes, pushing his glasses onto his face. "One of the servers at the party was supposed to leak the information on the internet after your speech. The reporters were supposed to come an hour later."

Makoto tensed up and looked back toward the ground. "I can't believe you. How could you be so completely _heartless_." Makoto walked over to the nearby elevator, avoiding looking at Byakuya. "By the way, don't bother trying to contact me. If the foundation ever gets off the ground, and if it ever needs your help for anything, I won't be the one to ask for it. Just thought I'd let you know." The elevator doors then swung shut, leaving Byakuya in his opulent penthouse, this time, completely alone.

Byakuya looked back out over the Tokyo skyline. He still had everything. He still had all the power, all the influence, all the attention. After tonight, there'd be no doubt that there'd be a skyrocket in the Togami Group's stocks tomorrow. Depending on how he played it, Byakuya was sure he could keep this rise in profits for almost a month. But for some reason, that didn't matter at the moment.

Byakuya looked at the elevator's reflection in the glass, possibly with a silent hope hidden deep in his heart. A hope that Makoto would return. A wish that maybe he'd be forgiven. A prayer that maybe, just _maybe,_ he'd get another chance with the only person to stay by his side for this long. But despite his desires, he knew the truth. He knew that his golden touch turned his only friendship into profit, and now it was gone forever.


End file.
